It Will Rain
by AnimeDaisuki001
Summary: " Cause there'll be no sunlight if I lose you baby. There'll be no clear skies, if I lose you baby. Just like the clouds my eyes will do the same if you walk away. Every day it'll rain."


Hi Hi Hi !(: It's really been a while since a wrote a fanfic. . . ( more like a year) school and stuff has really been in the way and I am so ready to graduate ! Well anyways , I said I would put another one on here and so I will do that now . This was inspired by Bruno Mars' song " It Will Rain". I'll admit I maybe off a little somewhere, but I really home you will enjoy this ( :

**Disclaimer : **I don't own anything. The characters and the song. : /

I never thought there would be a day you would leave me.This pain is so agonizing. How did this even happen to us?

_" If you ever leave me baby, leave some morphin at my door. Cause it will take a whole lotta medication to realize what we use to have we don't have it anymore."_

I walk through what use to be our house filled with the memories we shared. We were so happy together, or so I thought we were. I make my way into the kitchen, where the day everything changed came rushing back into my head.

_**Beginning of flashback**_

"Well goodmorning Jin, or shoudl I say goodafternoon. You practically slept the entire morning away," Xiao pouted. I simply put my arms around her waist and hug her from behind and kiss her on the cheek.

"Well if that's the case, what are you doing cooking breakfast this late?" I questioned.

"I figured you might be hungry so I thought I would fix you up something," she answered.

"That's nice of you to do, but I could have easily just fixed me a bowl of cereal,"

"How? We don't even have any milk,"

". . . . Ummm , how about some toast?"

"No bread,"

"Damn, well I'm glad you made breakfast then . Remind me to go grocery shopping sometime today," I replied. She then lets out a quiet laugh. I go over to the fridge and grab the orange juice, then I get a cup from the cabinet . I pour a little in first, drink it, then pourmore into the cup. i put the juice back into the fridge and then fix a seat at the table for myself. Xiao then brings over the smell-good food. Smoked, crispy bacon with freshly scrambled eggs and a side of hot pancakes, the scent of the food now teasing my stomach. Soon after she gives me the plate, I devoured the food like I haven't ate in ages.

"Oh Jin, the girls and I were going to do a little shopping, then go to a party tonight. Is that okay with you?" she asked. I swallowed my food before answering her question.

"Of course it's fine with me. Most likely all I'm going to do is go to the gym then afterwards go visit my mom and see what she's up to,"

"Sounds nice, I shouldn't be gone that long , so I will call and let you know when I am on my way home," she includes. She thn turns from washing the dishes and jumps at the sight of my plate.

"Jin, where did all of your food go? I wasn't cleaning the dishes that long,"

"Let's see how can I put this? The food met my mouth, which soon introduced it to my stomach. My stomach will then introduce the food to my rear end, then my ass will meet the toilet so it can take it to the sewage," I answered. She seemed grossed out, but then she starts laughing.

"You always say the weirdest things, but I still love you," she added while coming over to kiss me on my cheek.

"I mean you did ask, so I told you," I said. She just laughs even more. Then she headed for the room. I then got up to put wash my dishes and then followed her to the room. When I get there, I see her in the closet pulling out some clothes. She sits them on the bed then looks over at me.

"Which outfit do you think I should wear to the party tonight?" she intterogated. I looked at the outfits she had lad out. Then I begin to examine them closely.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmm . . . . . . how about this one? It really brings out your figure," I suggested pointing to the outfit. I was a dark blue , V-neck sweater dress with long sleeves and the black belt with the diamonds wrapped around it. The outfit was actually my personal favorite. She looked at it them held it up to her petite body. Then she looked up at me and smiled.

"Good choice, I was thinking the same thing," she answered. She then set the dress to the side, then put the rest of them back up.

_**End of flashback**_

If only I knew what I was setting myself up for. Everyday since then has been dark and gloomy to me. Even being a man I found myself crying to sleep every now and then.

"_Cause there'll be no sunlght, if i lose you baby. There'll be no clear skies if I lose you baby. Just like the coulds my eyes'll do the same if you walk away. Everyday it'll rain."_

I was so in love with you. I wanted you to be mine forever. I guess I was to late. I remember staying late that night at my mother's house after going to the jewelry store. I came home thinking if it would be the best night of my life.

_**Returning to flashback**_

I parked my car in the garage, rememberng the advice my mother had given me. " If she loves you like you love her then everything will be fine I promise." I smiled and continued towards the front door. When I got there I realized the door was unlocked and I heard noises coming from inside. My heart now started racing, I slowly open the door to find...

"What are you two doing ?" I asked. Christie and Eddy were making out in the living room. I was relieved because I thought I was Xiao and someone else.

"Oh, we were asked to come here after the party," they answered. I then looked confused. The conversation then quickly ened when I heard even more noise . This time it wasn't coming from those two. I slowly walk to the rooom it was coming from . The door was cracked open slightly. I peek in slowly while slowly openingthe door so it wouldn't make a sound. Finally when I open the door all the way I wish I never opened the door in the first place. Before I could even say anything, tears were already running down my cheek. I've never felt so heart broken in my life. My mouth shaped up to say the words but I was beaten to the punch. Xiao turned around then saw me.

"Jin! Uhh, whn did you get here? Ohh, this isn't what it lookd like I swear," Xiao exclaimed. I didn't believe a single thing she said. She got up quickly and rushed to my side.

"Jin, seriously I'm sorry. I didn't -,"

"Don't touch me," i interrupted.

"It's not what it looks like Jin, he was all over me," she said. Apparently she was lying cause when I first walked in she was on top of him. Then the man she was on got up and showed his face. It was Hwoarang.

"Hold the hell up ! You begged me to come back here with you," he added. I couldn't do anything but listen to there conversation.

"You begged me Xiao , you said I need you baby, why don't you come home with me? Jin shouldn't be home for a while," Hwoarang continued on. Xiao then looked at me with a guilty look on her face.

"Continue on Hwoarang," I insisted. Then he went on telling the whole story on how this all happened. Turns out Xiao was planning on being with Hworang from the moment they met and wantred to marry him instead.

"Xiao, if everything he just said is true then why are you wasting your time with me?" I questioned. Xiao looks at me sadly while confessing everything.

"Because you were so in love with me, I didn't want to hurt you feelings and turn you down,"

"So instead you continue a false love with me so I can look stupid in the end?"

"Jin, I'm sorry," she repeated.

_**"I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til Im bleeding, if that'll make you mine"**_

__" Xiao, I love you,"

"I love you too, Jin. It's just I feel we should just be friends cause I'm in love with Hwoarang," she sorrowfully spoke. I feel someone had stabbed me a thousand times in the chest be still that couldn't add up to the pain I was going through right now. I just put my head sown, accepting the defeat. Then I dig in my pocket, then face Hwoarang once more.

"Do you love her and want to be with her the rest of your life?" I askd, He braced himself as he answered truthfully.

"Yes," he answered.

"Then have this, I thought at first I wouldn't need it and go return it, but I feel it would be better to give it to you so you can give it to her," as I said that, I pulled out a tiny red box with black sparkling bow on it. I handed the box to him and then turned to face Xiao one last time. I forced a smile on my face.

"I wish you the two the best. Even though I am in so much pain, I just want you to be happy," I spoke quietly. With that I left the room. Hwoarang opened the box to find a diamond ring inside. It had writing engraved on it that read, " I promise to love you forever."

_**End of flashback**_

Monthes have passed since that incident happened. I've been depressed every since as well. I forced another smile on my face telling myself," As long as she's happy, then I'm happy too." A single tear then rolled down my cheek.

_**" Just like the clouds my eyes'll do the same if you walk away. Every day it will rain."**_

_** The End**_

Well I really hope you like this story I made . Please review so I can know you guys' opinions. Thanks for your time ! Sayonara ( :


End file.
